


Reminiscence

by llamaprincess131



Category: Sweet/Vicious (TV)
Genre: F/F, Flashbacks, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jules does mixed martial arts, Jules has problems, Mentions of Rape, Secret Relationship, Their teenagers, Tyler is a cover up boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 15:58:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10468704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llamaprincess131/pseuds/llamaprincess131
Summary: Jules and Ophelia take a trip to Paris, and reflect on their relationship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I imagined this in like a spring break setting, so like ye. And like i know teen fic gross, but like idk i just had too lmao. I hope y'all enjoy!

Ophelia woke to a light breeze. She blinked as the cool air blew past her. She let out a yawn and stretched, the white hotel sheets falling off her bare chest. She sat up, looking towards the open door to the left that led to the balcony. It had been Jules favorite spot since they got here, Ophelia smiled as she remembered when they first got here. Jules had dropped her bag onto the floor and ran to the balcony  _ “O, look how beautiful it is up here!” _ she had squealed. Paris was beautiful. 

Ophelia swung her legs over the side of the bed, her feet touching the cold wooden floor. She stood up and grabbed a t-shirt from off the floor, pulling it over her head as she walked towards her suitcase which lay on the tan couch across the room. She grabbed a pair of underwear from the suitcase and slid them on. She glanced over at the balcony. Jules was leaning against the railing. She had on a white button up, and a pair of pink lacy panties. Her blonde hair tied into a messy bun.  The sun illuminated her body, she was beautiful. Ophelia felt the corners of her mouth twitch upward. 

She began to walk towards Jules. It was so easy to with Jules here - here where there was no one watching. No one who knew them, no one to judge them. Here they no longer had to pretend, here they could be themselves. 

 

She let out a breath, Jules placed a hand over her’s and interlocked their fingers. She still couldn’t believe they had come this far, six months ago she would have never imagined being in the same vicinity as Jules Thomas let alone in Paris with her. She was the outcast, the weed girl and Jules was the popular, miss perfect. She remembers when they meet, well, officially meet - they both were big names around the school (everyone loved weed, and everyone loved Jules). 

_ “You’re Ophelia Mayer, right?” _

_ Ophelia choked on her Dr. Pepper as Jules sat down across from her. “Yeah.” She said once she gained her composure. “And, you’re Jules Thomas, Miss Perfect Popular- and you’re talking to me because?” _

_ “Um.. you tutor, right?” Jules asked, nervously fidgeting with her phone. “Or do you just sell answer keys? Because someone said you tutor and.. um..” _

_ “Yes,” Ophelia said and cocked her head to the side, studying the blonde. Jules Thomas best friends with Kennedy Cates, the two goddesses who basically ran the school - planning every event, dating the most popular boys, the heads of all the clubs. Jules was perfection and she was asking her, of all people, about tutoring. “And I don’t sell answer keys, I take the test then the people turn in the test I took for them and they pay me for it.”  _

_ Jules nodded. “Oh.” _

_ “Yep.”  It was a quiet for a beat. “So, um.. what was it again you needed?” _

_ “Tutoring.” Jules blurted out.  _

_ “Okay, um,” Ophelia said. “What subject?” _

_ “Like, um, English...and Chemistry, and Algebra 2, and U.S. History, and like all my classes. Except for Art.” Jules looked down at the ground.  _

_ Ophelia’s lips twitched upward. Jules was adorable. “Okay. Um, well." She pulled out a pen from her back pocket and grabbed Jules’ hand. “This is my phone number and you can text me later about times.” _

It was bizarre at the time, Jules had always been the top her class. She had won awards at the assemblies, and she was the kid labeled most likely to be successful. Plus, Ophelia had always seen Jules as some sort of goddess. She didn’t ever really think of her as human, she had made fun of her at times for being so perfect and beautiful. But, after that Ophelia realized she was no different. She struggled too.

_ “Sorry, if this is inappropriate to ask, but have you always struggled with school? Because I thought you were like the top of your class and all miss perfect.” Ophelia asked. It was the third study session they had had and Ophelia was curious. It didn’t seem like Jules was stupid, she just seemed distracted. She wasn’t one of the populars that got through school by cheating off the brightest. _

_ “No,” Jules said.  _

_ Ophelia studied her face for a moment. “What happened?” _

_ Jules looked away. “Something..” She said. “And I don’t know how too...it’s just...bad. I guess.” She swallowed. “And I can’t really tell anyone about it. I can’t even imagine..” She trailed off. _

_ Ophelia knew not to push. But, something was very wrong with Jules Thomas and she was going to find out what it was. “Okay.” She told Jules. “So, you solve twenty-eight by...” _

Ophelia remembered finding the bruises. She remembered Jules limping around, saying she fell - which is the most cliche excuse Ophelia has ever heard. 

_ “Ophelia it’s not like that.” Jules sighed. _

_ “Then what’s it like!” Ophelia was ready to hurt someone, she had known Jules for a little over a month and she had grown to care for the girl. If anyone hurt her, she’d make their lives hell. _

_ Jules rolled her eyes. “You wouldn’t get it.” She grumbled. _

_ “Is Tyler? Or -” _

_ “Ohmigod, stop. Tyler didn’t do anything, no one did anything. I told you it’s not like that.”  _

_ “Then tell me-” _

_ “Leave it alone, Ophelia! We’re not even friends, stop worrying about me like we are!” _

Jules liked to lash out when she was hurt. Luckily, Ophelia had grown a second skin for insults a long time ago, and she cared too much to let it go. It turned out, Jules was telling the truth. No one was abusing her. That didn’t mean she still didn’t have problems.

_ “Will you leave it alone, if I just tell you?” Jules said finally. _

_ “Yes!” _

_ Jules sighed. “Okay, pick me up Friday night and I will take you.” _

_ “What?” _

Ophelia remembered finding out the truth. She remembering being shocked more than anything. Jules was so tiny, so fragile -  but the truth was, Jules has a second skin of her own. Jules was into fighting, mixed martial art to be exact. She had said it helped get her mind off things, helped her focus out her bad energy. It made her feel less powerless. And, in Ophelia’s professional opinion it was extremely hot.

_ “Are you going to lecture me about the dangers of fighting, now?” _

_ Ophelia waited a moment before speaking, still letting the information sink in. “No...no. I was just going to say that was really,  _ really  _ hot.” _

_ Jules blinked. “You think I’m hot?” _

Ophelia remembers every detail of that night. That night everything changed. That night Ophelia stopped being just Jules’s tutor. That night they opened up to each other more than ever. That night they kissed for the first time. That night Jules threw herself at her until she stopped suddenly - freaked out. That night Ophelia decided she would never leave Jules alone. That night she found out what happened to her, what Nate had done to this beautiful girl. That night she realized she would never let anyone hurt Jules ever again.

Everything was different after that night. They still didn’t talk at school. But, every night Ophelia would sneak into Jules’s room from her bedroom window. They began to talk about things besides school and besides how messed up Jules was. They began to talk about what they wanted in life, what scared them, and how to make it happen. They became dreamers who said one day they would visit Paris, and one day they wouldn’t hide. 

They were teenagers who didn’t know a thing about love but wanted to make it work. They were dreamers who knew they’d never last but wished that they would. They were explorers who explored every inch of each other's body in the dim moonlight. Together they lived. 

They were in Paris now, and they both knew this was the pick of what they had. So, they breathed in this time together and reminisced on what they were, and who they could be. 

Ophelia let out a breath as she stared into the morning light. Her grip tight around Jules. She wished this would never end.

“I still can’t believe your mom paid for all this,” Jules said, breaking the silence.

Ophelia laughed. “It’s because she thinks you’re a good influence on me.”

Jules turned to face her, leaning her back against the railing. “A good influence?” She repeated.

“Mhm.”

“So, sending her daughter to Paris, the most romantic city in the world, with a ‘good influence’, will keep you from doing crazy things like I don’t know having sex, doing drugs?” Jules asked.

Ophelia snorted.

Jules’s eyes flickered to her lips. “If only she knew…”

Ophelia grinned. “If only she knew.: She repeated.

Jules grabbed the collar of Ophelia’s, shirt and pushed her lips onto her’s. Then she dragged Ophelia back to the bed. Here they could be who they wanted to be. Here they could pretend this would never end. Here they could pretend it would last forever. No judgmental parents, no expectations to live up to, no cover up boyfriends.

They weren’t just dreamers here, they were living the dream. If only the dream would last longer than a moment. For now, they’ll pretend it’ll last for an eternity. This was the peak of serenity.

**Author's Note:**

> Any thoughts? I plan on starting a long fic this week, and if i dont someone plz beat me up bc i need too lmao. So keep on the look out (its the continuation of the drabble i posted on tumblr)


End file.
